Rash and skin irritation between the thighs can be causes of chaffing and lead to significantly more serious conditions such as miliaria. Chaffing can occur due to friction, for example, the friction which is created when one portion of a person's skin rubs against another portion of skin. Moreover, chafing, irritation and miliaria are possible even where there is no movement. However, the most common examples of such skin to skin irritation are the result of the inner surfaces of the thighs of a person rubbing against each other during physical activity, such as walking, running or playing sports.
The likelihood of injury goes up if a person is engaging in vigorous activities, where due to the level of activity, body temperature rises and there is increased perspiration, movement and friction. In such circumstances, the amount and frequency of skin to skin contact, for example between the thighs, also rises dramatically, increasing the likelihood of friction, irritation, chafing and miliaria.
Miliaria is caused by excess perspiration that does not reach the surface of the skin. Both chaffing and miliaria can be minimized or treated by avoidance of hot bath and showers, avoidance of heat and humidity, not overdressing and wearing lightweight clothing that allows air to circulate and keep the skin cool. The present invention provides a particularly effective textile thigh protector which utilizes a number of elastic bands to keep the inventive protective device from sliding down the thighs. The result is helping to minimize and treat these types of rashes and irritations in the skin. The above objects of the invention are made possible by the inventive device providing a structure made of very light stretchy open fabric which allows air to circulate around the skin keeping it cool, preventing skin to skin contact and allowing moisture to evaporate.
There are products presently available on the market and to address the above chaffing and miliaria risks. These include Luvees Thigh Coverall offered at luvees dot com) and Thigh Slydz offered at thighslides dot com). Luvees Thigh Coverall uses a thigh band made of stretch fabric. The use of stretch fabric allows that thigh shield to stay in place. Friction appears to be prevented by providing the inner thigh portion of the shield with a pillow-like cotton inner panel to keep the thighs separated. This product suffers from the disadvantage of being unattractive. Moreover, unless excessive force is applied by this thigh shield, it may rotate out of position and cease performing the desired protective function, in so far as other portions of this thigh shield are relatively thin and accordingly result in the buildup of heat and perspiration, and provide no ventilation (because the material is relatively solid).
The Thigh Slydz thigh shield has a design whose objective is to minimize chaffing between the thighs by placing a tubular fabric member on each thigh. That fabric member is relatively impermeable and thin. Because it is provided for use under a skirt, there is no air circulating around it and, accordingly, it promotes a build up of heat and moisture. In addition, it is singularly unattractive, even though it is decorated with a bottom ribbon of lace.